La vela del centro
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Un trato… un simple trato, para que Sherlock Holmes prometa comportarse el día de su cumpleaños. John hará lo que sea para lograr tal hazaña. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sherlock!


La vela del centro.

**Resumen: **Un trato… un simple trato, para que Sherlock Holmes prometa comportarse el día de su cumpleaños. John hará lo que sea para lograr tal hazaña.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: **Rating T (?)

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **3.730.

**Notas: **_El fic pertenece a la primera a__ctividad de enero: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sherlock!" del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **02/01/2014.

**Beta Reader:**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**La vela del centro.**

El viaje en taxi estaba llegando al punto de ser incomodo y molesto. Sherlock hacia hora que estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, y se preguntaba como John había llegado a engañarlo… Pero no, no había sido John en realidad. Su compañero podía estar por encima de la media de estúpidos del planeta, pero no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para engañarlo a él.

No, todo esto tenia olor a glaseado de limón si se lo preguntaban a él.

Su hermano efectivamente estaba detrás de esto. Lo podía decir solo por el rumbo que estaba tomando el taxi. A Mycroft no le bastaba con hacer que se reunieran para navidad como si fueran una 'familia feliz' y 'normal', sino que también tenía que estar metido en su 'fiesta sorpresa' de cumpleaños.

—Bueno. —John carraspeó a su lado, cuando el taxi los dejó fuera de las rejas de la casa de Mycroft.

No estaba dispuesto a llamar aun, tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con Sherlock antes de que ambos pudieran poner un pie en la casa del mayor de los Holmes. Principalmente porque la mirada en los ojos de su compañero no le auguraba nada bueno al doctor.

—Mira Sherlock, hagamos un trato. Tienes un regalo por parte mía, ya está en la casa, con otros de gente a la que le importas y te quiere… —Obvio el desdén que Sherlock pareció mostrar ante lo dicho, no sin mucho esfuerzo. —Pero si hay algo que quieras… algo que realmente desees, te lo daré si te comportas por lo que dure la fiesta. No pido mas, no pido menos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que internamente sé que aceptaste venir, solo para fastidiar a Mycroft. A mí no me engañas, Sherlock… y no quiero pasarme toda la noche disculpándome por ti.

—Entonces no lo hagas. —Sherlock bufó. A veces no entendía la marcada manía de su compañero en acabar con su diversión antes de empezar con esta.

Para empezar por algo, él ni siquiera quería festejar su cumpleaños. Quizás si solo estuviera John y la señora Hudson en Baker Street… lo hubiese considerado. Pero una fiesta, propiamente dicha, y para colmo en la casa de su hermano; no, eso estaba totalmente fuera de consideración.

—Eso es lo que intento, Sherlock. Pero para eso debemos llegar a un acuerdo tú y yo.

—No le veo el punto.

—El punto es que cuando más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápidamente estaremos en casa.

El detective acabó por chasquear su lengua. John también podía ser muy pesado cuando se lo proponía.

—Está bien… —Sonrió de lado al pensar en una buena manera de hacer que John retrocediera en su afán de hacerlo entrar siquiera a su 'fiesta'. —A decir verdad, siempre he querido algo de ti, John…

—¿De mi?

—Sí, y si estás dispuesto a pagarlo, yo seré el perfecto festejado… no oirás de mi mas que exclamaciones de sorpresas y saludos cordiales.

—Bueno, tampoco quiero que sea sobre actuado… con que reprimas los comentarios más insidiosos me basta. —John explico, no muy convencido de la postura de su compañero.

—Dime si estás dispuesto, John.

—Dime que es lo que pides, primero.

Sherlock sonrió, ampliamente, de esas sonrisas más brillantes que tenia, como cuando resolvía el enigma y estaba dispuesto a contarlo con lujos de detalles, simplemente para lucirse.

—Si yo me comporto por el término de la fiesta, una vez llegado a casa, nuestra casa, tú… John Hamish Watson, tendrás que darme lo que estado esperando de ti hace bastante tiempo… —Los dedos largos tocaron levemente los labios de John, para saber si entendía lo que estaba insinuando. —Así, es. Quiero que me la chupes, John. Y tendrá que ser un buen trabajo, acorde a lo que me estas pidiendo hacer.

Sherlock no supo como llego a aguantar la risa, la cara de John había sido todo un poema para él, aunque el muy maldito se había recompuesto demasiado rápido para su gusto. No podía ser que lo estuviera considerando, ¿no?.

¡Por Dios! Sherlock no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

¿Un oral? ¿Eso era lo que había elegido? Era obvio que el maldito estaba jugando, quería hacerlo retroceder, seguramente ni siquiera tendría el valor de seguir adelante si le decía que si. No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

Oh, Dios… se había equivocado y mucho.

—¡Esta bien! —John contestó, con una sonrisa igual de radiante que la del detective. —Si eso es lo que has estado esperando, durante tanto tiempo, acepto.

John estrechó su mano antes de que Sherlock fuera capaz de siquiera retroceder al toque. Convirtiendo todo en una lucha de miradas, el primero en arrepentirse de su decisión, perdía…

Y no era algo que alguno de ellos estuviera dispuesto a hacer.

John sonrió al abrir la puerta con una llave propia. Su charla previa se había estirado más de lo estrictamente necesario, y el frio le había calado hasta los huesos, necesitaba entrar y acercarse al fuego, o a una estufa.

El lugar elegido para su 'fiesta sorpresa', había sido la pequeña casa de invitados… No, si ya le parecía raro a Sherlock que su hermano prestara su casa para mas personas de las que se juntaban en navidad con ellos.

—Recuerda… Cara de sorpresa. —John se había burlado antes de abrir la puerta.

Sherlock le sonrió de regreso, solo esperaba que no saltaran al grito de…

—¡SORPRESA!

¡Por favor! ¿Qué tenían cinco años cada uno?

Intentó por todos los medios de no perder la sonrisa, aun cuando su cabello se lleno de de tiras y recortes de papel. Aun y cuando sus ojos habían conseguido cruzarse fugazmente con los de su hermano, y había reconocido la diversión en ellos.

—Oh… —Llego a dejar oír, pero nada más salió detrás. John estaba gusto en su espalda, casi empujándolo hacia el centro de la sala donde seria victima directa de saludos y abrazos. —Sí, gracias señora Hudson… de verdad, muy sorprendido.

Greg y Mike también se acercaron a saludarlo, cada uno con su respectiva esposa. Saludo a la de Mike con un beso en la mejilla, y estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario ante la de Lestrade, pero extrañamente se contuvo a duras penas.

John lo seguía de cerca, y había comenzado a pensar en que debía hacer lo prometido si Sherlock llegaba a comportarse. "No, es imposible que lo logre. Es Sherlock", se había dicho a sí mismo, no tan convencido como debería haber soñado.

Las personas seguían desfilando a su alrededor, incluso Sherlock acepto el saludo de su hermano, sin más que una mueca de sus labios, bastante ambigua como para ponerle nombre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, querido hermano. Espero que estés disfrutando tu fiesta, John y la señora Hudson se esmeraron por ti.

—Si, a decir verdad, si la estoy disfrutando… Gracias Mycroft.

Sherlock no tardo en alejarse de su hermano. Debía replantear mejor su plan de acción. No podía simplemente seguir adelante con eso, si bien sabia que John no sería capaz de hacer una cosa como esa… ¿Lo seria?. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero por otro lado, si retrocedía… no, eso no. ¿Y si fingía perder los estribos por algo particularmente ridículo? Molly sería una gran respuesta a sus plegarias. Era obvio que la chica estaba gritando 'Mírame' con todo lo que se había puesto para esa fiesta en su honor.

—No… —Balbuceo mas fuerte que lo que había pensado, llamando la atención de Donovan hacia él. ¿Por qué estaba Donovan en su fiesta de cumpleaños, para empezar por algo?

—Yo no la invite. —Contestó John a su lado, haciéndose preguntar si su mente no había empezado a hablar demasiado fuerte quizás. —Greg dijo que la trajo para que seamos más. Él cree que no tienes más amigos.

—No los tengo, Lestrade tiene razón.

—No es verdad, Sherlock… Tienes amigos. Mira a tu alrededor.

Los ojos claros se fijaron en los azules, reprimiendo las ganas de decirle que la mitad de ellos había venido simplemente a hacerse de algún chisme jugoso, tal vez simplemente a comer… y la otra mitad no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Ellos no son mis amigos, John. —El comentario fue bajo, casi un susurro en el oído de John. —Tú si lo eres.

El aliento cálido hizo cosquillas en la oreja del rubio. Y ahora no estaba seguro de si quería que Sherlock dejara de comportarse o no… ¿De verdad llevaría esta hasta el límite? Estaba seguro de que si, solo para burlarse de él.

Molly se pegó a ellos, cuando era obvio que Sherlock no se acercaría a ella. Y saludó melosa al detective, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de vuelta del detective. John también sonrió en medio de ambos, era obvio para él que Sherlock no se contendría ante los evidentes intentos de la patóloga.

Se disculpó con gentileza, tratando de alejarse de ellos, tal vez así Molly pudiera presionar a Sherlock, y… ¡Boom! Todo estaría listo. Pero antes de que pudiera ver el desastre a una distancia segura, el detective tomo su brazo, haciéndolo quedar en donde estaba.

Jamás perdió la sonrisa, y hasta podía hacer variar las expresiones de su rostro muy bien, para simular el interés que obviamente no sentía. John en cambio ni siquiera estaba siguiendo el monologo de la chica, obviamente no le estaba viendo a él, así que no tenia porque.

Era una fiesta animada, y ninguno perdió el detalle de que Sherlock se había comportado de manera increíble. Muchos habían dicho que era por la influencia de John en su vida… otros tantos, se habían burlado diciendo que seguramente lo tenía bajo amenaza.

—¿De verdad, John? ¿Qué has hecho para tenerlo así? —Greg se acercó al doctor con una botella de más en sus manos, ofreciéndosela a su compañero. —Creí que ver a Clarissa sería suficiente para que dejara escapar el mar de deducciones habituales. Sherlock odia a Clarissa…

—Él no… Ok, si. Él si hace eso… pero no siempre, Sherlock puede ser mesurado cuando quiere.

—Exactamente, cuando quiere. Y él nunca quiere… ¿Cómo lo hiciste querer? —Greg sonrió. Imposible que alguien pensara que siendo como era él, que siendo Sherlock quien era, siguieran pensaran que tenía poder para manejarlo.

—Es Sherlock, nadie le dice lo que quiere o no, Greg… solo quiso hacerlo. Llámale, camaradería repentina.

—O sea, tú simplemente lo pediste… ¿y él acepto?

John asintió. No era cierto, pero tampoco es como si estuviera en posición de contarle la verdad a Greg. "No la verdad es que le prometí que se la chuparía luego de la fiesta si conseguía comportarse, y no hacer deducciones hirientes. Creo que eso fue suficiente para hacerlo cumplir lo prometido". ¡Claro que no podía decirle eso!

—He cumpleañero. Estamos hablando de ti… —Greg levantó su brazo para llamar a Sherlock.

—Es mi fiesta, es obvio que todo el mundo está hablando de mi… —Otra falsa sonrisa, y Sherlock no tardó en pegarse a John. Era como si recargara energías para soportar ese suplicio con la cercanía del doctor.

—Justo lo que te gusta más, ser el centro de atención.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto, Inspector.

—Oh, vamos… te encanta ser el centro de atención, Sherlock. Estoy seguro de ello. —Greg sonrió, era obvio que estaba un poco más alegre de lo normal.

"Tres pintas más de lo que sabe, puede resistir, acaba de tener una discusión por ello con su mujer en un rincón apartado, nadie los oyó… Bueno, la señora Hudson, pero ella no lo dirá. Clarissa está deseando llegar a casa, en realidad esto es bueno para ella, ya que quedó con su nuevo _personal trainer_… y apenas lleguen, Lestrade caerá rendido en su cama." Sherlock chasqueó su lengua, que no pudiera hacer sus deducciones en voz alta no harían que estas simplemente se detuvieran.

—¿Otra cerveza? —Esa fue la sonrisa mas falsa que John pudo reconocer en los labios de su compañero. Se disculpó con Greg para seguirlo de cerca.

—Oye… ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, me prohibiste hablar de ello.

—Vamos, Sherlock. Yo no te he prohibido nunca nada… solo pedí que supieras comportarte.

—¡Al demonio las reglas sociales, John! Para lo único que sirven es para crear a tu alrededor una falsa imagen, nadie la cree… no todo es bello, y mucho menos amable. —Apretó tan fuerte sus labios para no gritar, que John creyó que acabaría lastimándolos.

Necesitaba descargar la información, antes de poder ponerla en la papelera de reciclaje, luego de un rato se olvidaría de ello, no le importaba lo que Clarissa hiciera, Lestrade tampoco era ningún santo, y si aguantaba a su esposa, ya conociendo sus anteriores infidelidades… ¡Ah!

—Ok, vamos. ¡Basta!… —John tomó el brazo del detective, llevándoselo hacia un lado apartado de la fiesta. Sherlock tenía su vista clavada en el suelo, tratando de controlar sus emociones, por muy poco tiempo en verdad.

Se pegó lo más cerca que podía a John, dejando fluir todo lo que sabía, desde que había cruzado sus ojos con su hermano en la puerta, hasta lo de Lestrade y su esposa. El oído de John pronto estuvo caliente, y nada tenía que ver el alienta cálido de Sherlock en eso.

—Ok, está bien. Lo sé y tienes razón… sabes que soy el primero en dártela cuando la tienes, ¿no? —John suspiró pesadamente, evitando por todos los medios buscar a Greg con su mirada. —Pero lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, solo recibes un par de regalos y nos vamos a casa. Tu, yo y la señora Hudson en un taxi a casa… y todo esto se termina.

—Aun falta la torta… Mycroft tiene una torta para mí, siempre tiene una, aunque sabe que no la comeré.

—No… la torta la tiene la señora Hudson, ella la preparó especialmente para ti. Y demás está decir que…

—Voy a comerla, está bien. —Sherlock suspiró. John le sonrió de lado, palmeando su espalda para darle ánimos.

—Un poco mas Sherlock, solo un poco más. —Dijo, empujándolo de nuevo hacia la gente, pero sin dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo.

Solo dos veces más estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, y en ambas ocasiones volvió a tirar de John hacia un costado solitario del lugar, pero esas veces no dejó que sus deducciones salieran, simplemente se contentó con presionar su frente contra el hombro de su compañero por unos instantes. Respiró el aroma tan particular de John, mezcla de té y menta; eso bastaba para comenzar a calmar su mente, al menos por una media hora más.

—¿Listo?

Sherlock no contestó, pero suspiró volviendo a erguir sus hombros en respuesta.

Luego de la torta, donde fue obligado a soplar las velas, mientras todos coreaban. Vino la hora de los regalos.

—¿Repíteme porque estoy haciendo esto? —Preguntó al oído de John, quien le pasaba otro paquete. —Oh, no… no lo hagas ya lo recordé. —Sonrió radiante, antes de patearse mentalmente por ello. "Idiota, creerá que en verdad estas interesado."

Solo tenía que hacer una mínima deducción, quizás humillar a alguien y acabar con eso… perdería, pero no tendría que… ¡No!. De todas maneras, John jamás lo haría.

—Fue una adorable fiesta, ¿no lo crees, Sherlock? Deberíamos repetirla el año próximo.

La señora Hudson comentó feliz, John le sonrió en respuesta pero reprimió la risa cuando los ojos claros de su compañero se fijaron en él como advertencia.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así, Sherlock. John trabajó muy duro para preparar esta sorpresa, deberías estar agradecido. ¡Mira todo los regalos que te trajeron! Incluso ese sombrero que tanto amas.

—Es verdad… tienes tres de ellos ya.

—John… cállate.

Despidieron a la señora Hudson en la puerta, donde la mujer volvió a besar la mejilla de Sherlock, y a desearle felicidades. John tenía las manos llenas, con las bolsas de regalos, y algunas cosas más que habían traído de la casa de Mycroft, en especial un gran trozo de torta.

—Son tus regalos, es tu torta… ¿Me quieres decir porque soy yo el siempre sube todo?

—Por que yo soy el cerebro de este equipo, John… tú, eres los músculos.

—Bien.

John dejó escapar una exhalación, algo difícil, por subir cargado hasta el piso. Apenas dejó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, volvió a la sala. Ciertamente él no sería el primero en comentar acerca de su promesa, mucho menos saldría huyendo de allí… Y Sherlock no lo pediría. De eso estaba totalmente seguro.

¿Lo haría?

—En verdad, linda fiesta… —Comentó distraídamente el detective dejando su abrigo y bufanda detrás de la puerta.

—Ya sabes, podemos volver a repetirla el año que viene. —John bromeó. Podía ver el pulso acelerado del detective a través de la piel clara de su cuello. Lo cual era divertido, divertido y extraño.

—Y que me prometerás entonces, por comportarme…

"Maldición, Sherlock." El detective acabó reprendiéndose a sí mismo. Después de todo, había sido él quien saco el tema primero. Ahora tendría que enfrentar esa situación. Abrió sus ojos luego del arrebato, creyendo que encontraría el rostro escandalizado de su compañero. Sin embargo John estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué querrás entonces?… Esa es la verdadera pregunta.

—Todo depende. ¿Qué tan grande será la fiesta del año que viene?.

John rompió en carcajadas. Dios, no podían estar hablando de eso… aunque ahora que sabía bien cuando era el cumpleaños de Sherlock, tenía pensado festejarlo siempre, aunque este no lo quisiera. Sí, eso era seguro… y era mejor que Sherlock se fuera acostumbrando a la idea.

—¡Colosal! Un par de bailarinas y una orquesta en vivo… miles y miles de personas. Quién sabe, tal vez consigas más sombreros.

—Cállate.

—Nop.

—Oh, si… vas a callarte, John Watson. —Sherlock sonrió de lado, acortando la distancia entre ellos. —Aun tienes que pagar tu parte del trato…

—Oh, no te atreverías…

—Yo, si… ¿Y tú?

—¿Es un reto?

—Técnicamente no… fue un trato el que acordamos. Tú aceptaste. Ahora debes pagarlo.

John tragó en seco, al parecer, Sherlock si estaba dispuesto a llevar esto hasta el límite. Quería verlo retroceder, reírse de él… Pues no le daría esa satisfacción.

—Ok, está bien… si quieres que lleguemos a esas instancias, por mi está bien. —John descartó su chaqueta y su pulóver, sobre su sillón en la sala. Se arremango la camisa ante la mirada incrédula de Sherlock. —Vamos, porque espero que no estés pensando en que lo hagamos aquí…

—¿A dónde?

John comenzó a andar hacia la habitación de su compañero, sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mientras caminaba. Le sonrió al detective, cuando este estuvo de pie bajo el umbral, mostrándole un simple envoltorio metálico, antes de abrirlo.

—¿Y bien?

"Esto está llegando muy lejos… John está haciendo esto más difícil. Finalízalo aquí."

—Es mejor que esto valga la pena… —Murmuró, desabrochando su cinturón y pantalones, y trasladándose hacia la cama, justo frente a John. Haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que había dicho su mente.

—Creo que puedo hacerme cargo de eso. Quítatelos. —John dio más bien una orden, que Sherlock no tardo en acatar. —Quien lo diría, si sabía que esto era lo que en realidad deseabas, no me hubiera gastado tanto dinero en esa camisa.

—La camisa me gustó, es más, fue el único regalo digno que recibí…

—Oh, gracias. Me siento inmensamente halagado… ahora túmbate.

Sherlock tragó en seco. John debía estar gruñendo ahora, maldiciendo y gritando que él no era gay, no deslizando un preservativo por su miembro. Algo que tampoco debería estar sintiéndose tan bien…

—Vaya… ¿sensible, eh? —John bromeó ligeramente cuando logro que Sherlock estuviera duro en muy pocos movimientos de su mano.

—¿Siempre hablas tanto?

—No… y considerando que dentro de poco no lo podre hacer en lo absoluto.

El toque se sentía extremadamente raro. Obviamente no era como tocarse a sí mismo, si bien de eso hacía mucho tiempo… pero tampoco recordaba que fuera como las pocas experiencias que había recopilado. Podía sentir el toque cálido de los dedos de John a través del condón, y la piel expuesta en la base de su miembro.

No pudo contener el jadeo cuando el pulgar de John presiono levemente el glande. Provocando que el rubio sonriera…

—En verdad no pensaste en que esto terminaría así… lastima.

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera contestar, John tenía su lengua paseando por el largo miembro, incluso la parte de piel donde el condón no cubría. Jugó un poco con sus labios, apenas posándolos sobre la cabeza, antes de acabar rodeando una buena cantidad con ellos.

—John… —Eso era obviamente más de lo que se hubiera imaginado Sherlock, que John estaría dispuesto a ofrecer. Pero al parecer, había estado equivocado.

John dejo de jugar cuando los jadeo rápidamente se convirtieron en roncos gemidos, y el cuerpo de su compañero comenzó a retorcerse sobre la cama.

—John, por favor.

El rubio gruño, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, hubiera hecho eso sin ese maldito látex en medio. Aspiro por la nariz cuando se animo a ir un poco mas allá, apretando el largo tronco con sus labios.

—Oh, Dios… eso es… John, eso… —Las manos del Sherlock fueron directamente hacia la cabeza rubia, aunque no sabía si lo hacía para detener el ritmo o pedir más aun.

De todas formas no duro lo suficiente para tener ese debate mental mas explayado. Dejó que cada musculo de su cuerpo cayera en la cama, sintiendo que la camisa molestaba el reducido movimiento que podía llegar a tener. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, y cada rizo se pegaba a esta.

—Mira, es la primera vez que veo tus ojos tan de cerca… —La voz de John sonó muy cerca. Cuando pudo enfocar bien, noto que estaba pegado a él, viéndolo con una sonrisa. —¿Sabes que eso se llama Heterocromía?

—¿El qué?

—La condición que le da a tus ojos ese aspecto… Vaya, son hermosos.

—No… no lo sabía.

—Keifer Sutherland, también presenta un caso de Heterocromía central… igual al tuyo.

—¿Quién?

—Olvídalo, Sherlock. —John sonrió, negando suavemente. —Ah, y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Sherlock no contesto, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Simplemente asintió ante el saludo dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

—Que descanses, Sherlock… Hasta mañana.

—Sí, John… Hasta mañana.

John salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Sherlock simplemente se quedo sobre la cama, sabía que en algo debería estar pensando, pero por alguna razón el nombre de _Keifer Sutherland_, fuera quien fuera, resonaba fuerte en su mente.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Tenía otro fic… un KidLock, pero por alguna razón acabe este primero. Y suerte que lo acabe también, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre y hoy tengo que hacer un montón de cosas…


End file.
